


Candy Cane Lane aka A Very Slashy Christmas

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Play, Candy, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kink Meme 6 - I'm moving things to here and since it's Christmas and all, thought I'd post this one. </p><p>Prompt - anal penetration with objects other than sex toys meant for penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Lane aka A Very Slashy Christmas

“Ho, ho, ho and Merry Christmas, Kitten,” Dave plunks a couple of bags on the desk next to Spencer, who is working on his thesis.

“Welcome home, David!” Spencer smiles broadly.  He’s always so happy when Dave comes home, even if he’s only gone to run a few errands and it makes Dave smile as well.

Dave starts taking off his coat and sweaters.  It’s cold out, and the house is kept to about 75 degrees, which is what Spencer likes.  Dave would prefer it a little cooler, but Spencer likes to go barefoot at home.  Plus, if the house is warm, he’ll wear thin t-shirts and Dave likes that look.

“I brought you presents, open the red bag.”

“Oh, thanks, Dave, you don’t need to get me things,” Spencer says as he starts rooting through the bag.  He pulls out three giant peppermint sticks.  They’re each about a foot long and over an inch around.  “Wow!  My favorite! Thanks, David!  When I suck them, I’ll think of you,” Spencer says as he weighs one in his hand, and then runs his hand up and down it.

“Yeah, well I know you have a thing for length, so I thought you’d approve.  If you eat it at work, you’ll probably give Morgan a coronary.”

“Well, maybe I should leave these here and make it a show just for you?  Do you like to watch?” Spencer smiles wickedly at Dave.

“I do like the way you’re handling that rod.  Makes me willing to entrust you with my sugar plums.”

“This is a very suggestive gift.  I don’t suppose that you meant it as a promise, did you?”

Dave looks at Spencer who is unabashedly fondling the candy cane, running his fingers over it and around the head – no it’s not the head of the candy cane, it’s just the tip or the end or something.  It’s an interesting thought, though.

“So… physically possible?  Possible problems, Kitten?” Dave asks.

Spencer raises an eyebrow at Dave and replies, “It’s very possible.  Thick enough not to break, not so thick it’ll hurt.”  He unwraps the end and looks at it closely.  “No seams, so that’s good.  The end is a little blunt, but you know my motto – never can be too much lube.  It’ll be sticky, but I don’t think it’s dangerous.  I’m up for a new reindeer game if you are.”

Dave smiles and replies, “Then get your little butt upstairs and let’s get rid of this gay apparel.”

Spencer gives Dave a peck on the lips and runs up the stairs.

By the time Dave gets upstairs, Spencer is propped up against the pillow, with his hands behind his head and his legs bent at the knees and splayed open.  The only thing he’s wearing is the red velvet ribbon  with the little gold bell around his neck.  It’s another Christmas gift from Dave and he’s been wearing it constantly when he’s home.

They say nothing, but keep eye contact while Dave quickly undresses and moves to the bed.  Spencer opens his arms and pulls Dave in for several slow, wet kisses, keeping their eyes open and smiling at the same time, trying not to giggle.

“Want to try it?  Up to you, Kitten.”

“Yeah, I want your candy stick, David.   Oh god, this sounds like bad porn, doesn’t it?”  Spencer reaches over Dave to grab the lube and hands it to Dave.

Dave puts a good amount of lubricant on two fingers and rubs them around Spencer’s pucker and gently slips one in, moves a few times and puts in his second finger.

Spencer is wiggling anxiously and moving into Dave’s hand.  He’s lazily rubbing his cock and rubs a hand over Dave’s arm and shoulder.  “Go on Dave, hurry up, I’m not feeling patient today.”

“Well, I think you went a whole two days without sex, so I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer.”  Dave is thrusting his fingers faster and occasionally brushing over Spencer’s prostate, making him whimper.

“Do it, come on David,” Spencer whines.

David pulls his fingers out, grabs the unwrapped stick of peppermint candy and covers it with more lube.  It’s a little sticky and a lot slick.  He lines it up at Spencer’s hole and gently pushes it in.  “Let me know if it’s not good or if you want anything different.”  He has about six inches in and is gently pumping it, watching Spencer’s face.

Spencer’s eyes are shut and he’s rubbing a hand across his stomach.  “Feels weird.  Kind of  -- not the right kind of hard or soft and kind of sticky.  And a little tingly, that’s the peppermint oil. “

“Here, think about this for a minute,” Dave leans forward and takes Spencer’s cock in his mouth, continuing to move the candy stick in and out a little more and a little deeper.   He changes the angle and is rewarded with a loud moan and Spencer thrusts up into his mouth.

“There, David, keep doing that, like that.”  Spencer has one hand in Dave’s hair and the other is pinching his nipples.  He throws his head back and moans loudly, flooding Dave’s mouth with his come.

Dave keeps moving the candy gently until Spencer gently pushes his hand away and murmurs, “Enough, please.”

Spencer’s hole looks sticky and is a little red with coloring from the stick.  Dave leans down takes a lick and says, “Hmm, little minty, kind of nice.  Little like lube, not my favorite.  Little like you, that’s the best.”

Spencer pulls him up for a kiss and says “Now you taste a little minty.  Yeah, but way too much lube.”  He wipes Dave’s goatee with the back of his hand and then slips Dave’s swollen cock between his wet and sticky thighs.  “This good, or do you want me to suck you?”

Dave thrusts between Spencer’s thighs and murmurs into his neck, “No, I like this.  I like kissing you.”

Spencer has his arms around Dave’s neck and nibbles his neck and along his ears, whispering things like, “So good, you’re so handsome, so hot, love your cock, David…” and other things that he knows will push Dave over the edge. 

Dave comes, hot and wet, between Spencer’s sticky thighs and rolls off to catch his breath. 

“Well, I need a shower, I’m sticky front to back,” Spencer says as he stretches.  “Do we need to change the sheets?”

“We could, but I’m feeling lazy.  Throw me a wet cloth and go for your shower, I think you melted the candy cane.”  Dave holds up the stick, which looks a little runny.

“Yeah, now I’m sticky and drying.  The other ones, I’m eating.  Maybe in the office.  But no more candy toys.”  Spencer says as he wiggles his way into the bathroom.

“Damn, Kitten, I had great plans for marshmallow peeps for Easter.”

 


End file.
